White Horse
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Se você já gostou de dois garotos diferentes ao mesmo tempo, sabe o que a Temari teve que passar. Ainda mais se isso envolvia o caçula dos Uchiha e o gênio dos Nara.


**AVISO**: leiam a nota no final da história e participem da 'votação'. Não irei atualizar a fic depois dos resultados, vamos fazer isso como uma simples brincadeira (; Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

Caramba, por que a Tenten não para de falar do Neji? Eu aqui cheia de problema na cabeça e ela tagarelando sobre como a tarde na casa da Hinata 'rendeu'. E o pior é que ela nem faz ideia do que eu tive que passar no final de semana.

Por Kami, alguém a faça calar a boca antes que eu mesma faça isso! Eu sei que ela finalmente conseguiu tirar o BV dela. Pois é, minha querida e pobre amiga gosta do mesmo imbecil - não contem a ela que eu chamei o 'Deus Grego' assim - a quase 5 anos e desde então ignorou todos os meninos que tentaram chegar perto dela, perdendo grandes oportunidades como o Kiba e até o irmão mais velho do Sasuke, o Itachi. Essa menina deve ter problemas mentais tão graves, que nem mesmo eu que aturo essa criatura a anos consigo entender. Dá pra acreditar que até um tempo atrás o passatempo favorito dela era montar a casa da Barbie junto com a prima? E quando eu perguntava o motivo daquilo tudo ela me respondia com um "Ah, Tema, retardar é necessário às vezes", é, ás vezes, não o tempo inteiro!

Até hoje me passa pela cabeça o que o Neji viu nela. Quer dizer, não que a Tenten não seja um bom partido, na verdade ela deve ser uma das melhores, principalmente pelo fato de ser muito fiel em tudo o que promete, mas, por favor, o Neji sempre teve aquela fama de garanhão e já chegou a ser chamado de galinha algumas vezes. Bom, até ele descobrir que havia sido traído com um dos melhores amigos pela namorada.

Mas apesar de tudo eu preciso confessar sinceramente que a Tenten tem muita, mas muita sorte mesmo. Ela não tem o problema que eu tenho, neste exato instante, desde o começo do mês.

- Ai, Temari, eu nem acredito que isso ta acontecendo! - ela não parava de pular. É, sério, se ela não acabar com isso eu vou bater nela.

- Nem eu, Tenten. Agora vamos andando que o recreio acaba em pouco tempo. - peguei na mão do... 'canguru' e comecei a puxá-la, mas notei que ela não mexia nem um músculo sequer. - O que foi? - perguntei olhando para ela de novo. Conhecendo ela bem do jeito que eu conheço, diria que ela estava me escondendo alguma coisa. E pela cara dela não era nada bom.

- N-Nada. - ela não deveria tentar mentir, porque nunca consegue me enganar.

- O que foi? - repeti a pergunta com o tom de voz mais firme.

- É que... bom, eu vim aqui te contar sobre o fim de semana mas... bem, eu... eu...

- Fala de uma vez!

- Eu combinei de ficar com o Neji hoje! - a Tenten fez cara de quem se sentia muito mal, e não era pra menos. Quer dizer, eu entendo que ela finalmente realizou o sonho de consumo dela mas, estudamos em séries diferentes e quase nunca conseguimos nos ver, o recreio é nosso único meio de conversa e quando meus dias de angústia acabam e eu tenho alguém com quem conversar ela simplesmente dá no pé?

- Ah, não. Você vai falar com ele agora e vai dizer que eu preciso mais de sua pessoa do que ele.

- Mas, Tema...

- Mas nada! Eu preciso falar uma coisa séria com você!

- O que foi dessa vez? O Shikamaru passou por você e esbarrou na sua bolsa? - ela é tão infantil...

- É claro que não. Por favor Tenten. Eu prometo que o resto da semana é todo e inteiramente de vocês dois, mas hoje eu realmente preciso que você me escute. - fiz minha melhor cara de cachorrinho sem dono e esperei a reação dela...

Que correspondeu às minhas expectativas.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Me dê só um segundo - ela se virou e foi falar com o Neji, que pareceu bem decepcionado com a notícia, só que depois de uns segundos de beijos e mais beijos - e claro cenas melosas do tipo "eu te amo", "não, eu te amo mais" - ela voltou pra mim e me acompanhou até a escada do primário, onde ficamos quando precisamos de privacidade pra conversar sobre coisas mais... particulares. - Certo, fala o que foi. - apesar de ter ido conversar comigo ela tinha pressa, bastante pressa. Só que eu não a deixaria escapar tão fácil, só com aquela ceninha dela e do Neji no corredor perdemos uns dois minutos, o que já era ruim pra tudo o que eu precisava dizer.

- Pode ir abaixando o facho, mocinha. Nós vamos demorar quase todo o tempo livre aqui, ouviu? - saiu um pouco mais autoritária do que eu queria, mas surtiu o efeito desejado. Ela se acalmou e relaxou mais, agora sim ela estava pronta para me ouvir. - Muito bem... pode começar. Sou toda ouvidos! - ela se escorou no corrimão e ficou me olhando.

- Certo... Bom, sabe aquela festa que eu falei que iria com meus pais no final de semana?

- Sei, sim. - ela começou a roer as unhas, sinal de que estava um pouco entediada.

- Adivinha quem eu encontrei lá?

- Quem? - ela parecia não está tão interessada no meu fim de semana, mas eu não tive que fazer tudo aquilo pra nada, dessa vez ela escutava até o fim!

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- E... - ela estava me provocando, não é possível que ela ainda não tenha juntado as peças!

- Ai, Tenten, que saco! Você não escutou quando eu contei o que tinha rolado na festa do Sai, não foi? - cruzei meus braços e encarei aquela mal humorada.

- Escutei, querida, só que eu não vi nada demais. Quero dizer, vocês só conversaram e o fato dele ter dançado contigo a maior parte da noite, não significa que ele te ama.

- Não é isso! Ai, Kami! - segurei o roto com as mãos e comecei a rezar para que aquela garota entendesse o que eu estava dizendo.

- Tema, eu gosto muito de você, mas acho que você ta fazendo tempestade em copo d'água por causa dele. Olha, eu entendo que o Shika faz muita falta, e sei também que foram quase 3 anos juntos, só que a vida segue em frente, colega. Vem, eu compro aquele suco que você adora na cantina, aí você relaxa e a gente...

- Eu fiquei com ele. - sussurrei ainda com o rosto entre as mãos. Não queria que ela me ouvisse, mas sabia que ela o tinha feito. É muito difícil fazer a Tenten calar a boca e ficar tanto tempo sem dizer nem uma palavra, foi realmente um recorde para ela.

Quando criei coragem, a encarei nos olhos, ela estava de queixo caído... literalmente.

- V-Você o quê? - ela conseguiu pronunciar depois de mais alguns segundos.

- É, eu... fiz essa bestera!

- Mas... como? Por quê? Onde? Quando?

- Na festa que eu fui com os meus pais, dentro da sala de reuniões do prédio em que estava rolando a festa, ele estava me mostrando uma foto do avô dele, na verdade não era pra ter acontecido nada além disso, sabe? Mas, não sei, não deu pra evitar. - respirei fundo umas cinco vezes - Eu tropecei no carpete e acabei caindo em cima dele, e aí...

- Aí...

- Aconteceu. - senti uma vontade muito grande de começar a chorar - Eu sou uma tremenda idiota, não sou?

- Não, não é, Tema, eu entendo que não deu pra segurar.

- Não! Você não entende!

- Olha aqui - ela apontou o dedo indicador na minha cara - Eu tô cansada de ouvir você falando no Sasuke, se quer ficar com ele, fica, se não, não fica, eu tô tentando ajudar, mas você não consegue entender isso, não é? Eu juro que se você continuar fazendo birra desse jeito, eu vou pular em cima do pescoço do Shikamaru e obrigar ele a me confessar tudo!

Aquilo foi pior do que água fria de manhã. Foi a primeira vez que ela me afrontou daquele jeito em anos. Acho que o Neji está fazendo muito bem a ela, a Tenten estava mesmo mais confiante e eu só dificultava as coisas pro lado dela quando deveria está ali, mais do que feliz por ela.

A abracei e recebi outro de volta.

- Muito bem, chega de drama - ela continuou - Vamos resolver isso ainda hoje. Ta bem?

- Certo, eu só... preciso de um tempo sozinha. E quer saber? Pode ir atrás do Neji, eu posso me virar daqui.

- Não se preocupe, a bola deve está tomando a atenção dele nesse momento - ela sorriu. Estava se referindo ao futebol, o Neji só pensava nisso... antes de conhecer a Tenten, claro.

- Obrigada - saímos dali e estávamos quase entrando no banheiro quando escutei uma voz conhecida me chamando.

- Preciso falar com você.

Me virei e percebi que Sasuke estava mais perto do que eu desejaria que estivesse, mas mesmo assim fiz sinal pra Tenten de que não demoraria e o acompanhei...

Era agora ou nunca.

-

- Então... - ele começou. Estávamos sentados na arquibancada da quadra, o recreio acabaria em pouco tempo, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha a menor pressa, e eu também não tinha. Senti minhas mãos começarem a suar e o meu estômago a dar voltas, será que ele começaria a falar sobre a festa? E se na verdade ele não gostasse de mim e estava arranjando um jeito de me dispensar sem ferir meus sentimentos? Porque provavelmente ele devia pensar que depois daquilo tudo, eu sentia algo por ele, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza disso. O Shikamaru ficou namorando comigo por dois meses e meio e não se esquece alguém assim, do nada.

Olhei pro Sasuke e percebi que ele também não se sentia muito confortável, ele não disse mais nada e aquele silêncio repentino estava me tirando do sério.

- Então? - procurei ajudá-lo a continuar.

- É... meio difícil, explicar isso, mas - ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, olhou pra mim e ficou me encarando por um tempo, até completar o que pretendia dizer - Me explica, sinceramente. O que você sente pelo Nara?

Notei que minha expressão estava mudando de curiosa para incrédula. O que ELE pretendia com aquela pergunta?

- Hãn... eu... eu não sei te dizer. Digo, passamos muito tempo juntos... quase três anos e é muito complicado esquecer ele de uma vez. Pra ser sincera, o motivo do rompimento não teve nada a ver com nós dois. - eu não queria relembrar daquela tarde dolorosa. E tudo aquilo por causa do amiguinho irritante dele. Eu devia ter escutado a Tenten e não dar bola pro que ele dizia, na verdade nós dois - eu e o Shikamaru - deveríamos ter ignorado. Não acredito que até hoje ele continue conversando com o Shino...

- Entendo.

Permanecemos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos e ouvimos o sinal do fim do recreio tocar, eu estava me levantando, e percebi que ele fazia o mesmo, mas em vez de irmos em direção às salas, ele me puxou pela mão e pediu-me que o acompanhasse.

Estranhei esse comportamento, o Sasuke nunca havia matado aula. Não chegava a ser um grande CDF, mas também não era daqueles que vivia em recuperação e sendo chamado na sala da coordenadora.

Todos os alunos passavam por nós e se encaminhavam até o andar de cima, onde o Ensino Médio ficava, puder enxergar a Tenten passar com o Neji perto da gente, e procurei ser o mais discreta possível, não queria que ela fosse me dar um sermão de como eu estava levando essa história a sério demais.

Quando a praça de alimentação ficou completamente silenciosa, sentamos em um dos bancos. Eu já havia matado aula uma vez, e sabia o quanto era perigoso ficar ali. Se algum professor nos visse, seria suspensão na certa.

Me senti culpada e já estava ficando bastante nervosa, quando Sasuke finalmente se pronunciou.

- Me desculpe. - ele segurava as mãos de forma nervosa e encarava a mesa como se ali houvesse algo bastante interessante. Não me senti nem um pouco melhor com isso, preferia que ele me olhasse.

- Pelo quê? - confesso que já imaginava o que ele queria dizer, mas eu precisava ouvir aquilo da própria boca dele.

- Por te fazer perder a aula. - ele riu e eu dei-lhe um sorriso, não era o melhor momento pra se fazer piadas, e graças a Kami ele entendeu isso logo. - Sério... eu não sei você, mas eu não consigo para de pensar no nosso beijo, na festa... - ele ia adquirindo um tom de voz mais nervoso, e eu também estava ficando a cada segundo mais nervosa.

- Eu também - pude me ouvir dizer.

Com isso ele levantou a cabeça e abriu um pequeno sorriso, eu tenho que aprender a pensar quatro mil vezes antes de abrir essa boca grande.

- Verdade?

- Acho que... sim. - senti minhas bochechas esquentarem de forma brusca, logo eu que raramente fico assim.

Logo depois disso eu parei de raciocinar, literalmente. Sasuke estava se aproximando de novo e eu só conseguia me lembrar do final de semana que passou. Não sei direito o que deu em mim na hora, mas eu entrei na onda dele e também comecei a me aproximar. Senti o hálito dele se misturando com o meu e logo nossos lábios estavam juntos outra vez. A sensação era incrível! Era inacreditável pensar que eu havia esquecido isso. Antes mesmo de namorar o Shika já havia ficado com vários garotos, mas aquela experiência era única, como se do nada eu tivesse esquecido como se beija, como se aquele fosse o meu primeiro beijo. Acho que dá pra comparar isso com aprender a andar de bicicleta... só que depois de anos de prática, você não lembrasse como fazer isso. Teríamos passado o dia inteiro daquele jeito...

Teríamos... se ele não parasse de me beijar e olhasse para trás com um pouco de medo?

Segui o olhar dele e quase tive uma parada respiratória.

Shikamaru estava nos encarando de longe, com cara de quem não acreditava no que via. Tive vontade de sair correndo e abraçar ele. Como eu sou estúpida!

Ele saiu bastante mal humorado pelo o que eu pude notar, e eu não tive outra reação senão seguí-lo, mas fui obrigada a parar, já que se voltasse para a sala naquele instante levaria bronca.

Sasuke não falou mais comigo, e permanecemos assim até o sinal tocar mais uma vez.

-

Quando finalmente fomos liberados, saí correndo para fora do colégio, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria encontrar a Tenten e muito menos o Sasuke. A cada segundo que passa a minha vida parece que dá cada vez mais voltas e eu só faço perder em todas elas. Minha vontade era de gritar, chorar e berrar o mais alto que eu pudesse. Não aguentava mais aquilo.

Passei por um grupo de meninas da quinta série e acabei batendo em uma delas, o que fez meus livros voarem da minha mão e pararem no chão. Xinguei o mundo - mais uma vez - mentalmente e me abaixei para pegá-los de volta, mas percebi que outra pessoa me ajudava com isso. Levantei meu olhar e encontrei os olhos castanhos de Shikamaru.

- Obrigada. - foi a única coisa que consegui lembrar de dizer depois que ele recolheu os livros para mim.

- Não foi nada. - ele falou. Continuamos parados, nos encarando, até que eu finalmente me lembrei que tinha um travesseiro em casa esperando para 'ouvir' os meus protestos, que cresciam cada vez mais.

- Eu... tenho que ir. Até mais. - passei por ele e estava pronta para continuar andando até que ele me obrigou a parar novamente.

- O que está rolando entre vocês? - ele sempre foi direto.

- Como assim? - me virei e fiz cara de quem não sabia de nada.

- Você e o Uchiha... estão... juntos?

- Bom... não exatamente. A gente só...

- Não precisa explicar nada, - ele me interrompeu - eu nem sei por que estou te perguntando isso. Só que é... estranho te ver com outra pessoa, sem ser a mim.

- Eu sei. - e eu realmente entendia. Poucas semanas depois de terminamos, o vi andando com a Karin, que estuda na mesma sala que ele. Realmente era muito ruim ver quem a gente mais gosta no mundo saindo com outra pessoa. - Mas, acredite. Não sei se alguma coisa entre a gente vai realmente existir daqui pra frente. Se quiser saber.

- Certo.

E eu, mesmo assim, não conseguia aprender a manter minha boca fechada a sete chaves. Que motivo eu tenho pra contar a ele o que acontece ou não na minha vida pessoal? Ele não me deu detalhes da dele com a Karin, não é?

- Eu já vou indo. - me virei outra vez, me segurando pra não me pendurar em seu pescoço e enchê-lo de beijos, só que o mundo nunca conspira a meu favor, e não era dessa vez que ele iria me dar uma forcinha.

- Espera! - eu me virei, de novo.

- O que foi?

- Se quiser... eu posso te ajudar com o assunto de Biologia... você me falou a um tempo atrás que precisava de ajuda, não foi?

Ah, é. Eu tinha. Tudo culpa da maldita Tenten. Ela me obrigou a dizer alguma coisa pra ele, e como eu não presto pra inventar boas mentiras, acabei falando a primeira coisa que surgiu na minha cabeça. Mas por incrível que pareça, essa ideia não me parecia tão ruim, agora.

- Claro. Seria ótimo. - dei o meu melhor sorriso pra ele, que sorriu de volta.

- Então, até mais. - ele se aproximou e beijou a minha bochecha, indo embora depois disso.

Involuntariamente coloquei a mão no local onde ele havia acabado de tocar. Será possível gostar de dois garotos tão diferentes? Por que eles não podiam ter nascido um só?! Teria me ajudado muito.

Caminhei até em casa e corri pro meu quarto, sem falar direito com ninguém, especialmente com o Gaara (meu irmão) que só falava sobre a porcaria do video-game.

Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e comecei a pensar em tudo o que me havia acontecido. Procurei os defeitos, as qualidades de cada um e tentei ver o que mais servia pra mim. Mas não consegui. Os dois eram diferentes, de forma boa. Belezas diferentes, jeitos diferentes, carinhos diferentes... O que eu deveria fazer? O Shikamaru parecia arrependido por ter terminado comigo, mas nunca se sabe se ele só estava querendo voltar por voltar. E o Sasuke? Os dois tinham aulas de xadrez e viviam disputando tudo será que eu era, por acaso, o prêmio de mais uma disputa deles? Ou será que isso é coisa da minha cabeça mesmo?

Por Kami que seja a segunda opção!

Fechei meus olhos e em poucos instantes consegui dormir.

Fechei meus olhos e em poucos instantes consegui dormir.

Quando acordei, já estava escuro, não era possível que eu tivesse dormido por tanto tempo! Mas aquilo não importava agora. Eu ainda tinha problemas pra resolver, e não eram os relacionados aos garotos que veem mexendo comigo a bastante tempo, mas sim aos problemas de Matemática, que eu deveria ter feito em vez de 'desmaiar' na cama.

Me sentei na cadeira em frente da escrivaninha e comecei a fazer os cálculos, não conseguia me concentrar... até que... sim!

Eu sabia, eu finalmente sabia qual dos dois eu deveria escolher!

Tirei a roupa que eu ainda usava, entrei no chuveiro e em alguns minutos estava arrumada.

Saí de casa sem dar satisfações a minha mãe, agora só me importava chegar até ele...

Corri várias ruas e até precisei pegar um ônibus, mas em pouco tempo eu estava ali, em frente ao lugar que mudaria o rumo da minha vida.

Com um pouco de coragem, apertei a campainha, e foi logo _ele_ quem abriu.

- Temari? O que faz aqui?

- Eu... eu me decidi.

- Decidiu o quê?

- Decidi que não dá pra viver assim... não sem você.

É... dali por diante, minha vida não seria mais a mesma.

* * *

Eu sei que eu deveria estar terminando um dos capítulos de minhas fics, mas não aguentei a vontade de escrever essa história! Ela foi feita especialmente para uma grande amiga minha, a Raquel-chan, que já viveu momentos assim, e como eu participei de grande parte desses momentos, pensei que seria uma boa forma de passar por tudo isso! TE ADORO, AMIGA (L)

Bom, o suposto escolhido da Temari quem decidi são vocês, leitores da fic. Pois é! Digam qual dos dois a Temari merece e por que.

Espero que tenham gostado da história. Um beijo enorme! (:

NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DÁ SUA OPINIÃO! :*


End file.
